This Clinical Research Center is a 7 bed unit that has been in operation since October 8, 1962. Forty-four active research protocols involve independent and collaborative efforts of members of the Departments of Medicine, Pediatrics, Surgery, Neurology, Ophthalmology, Radiology, Obstetrics/Gynecology of the College of Medicine and investigators from the College of Pharmacy. Studies include multiple investigations of bowel bypass patients, functional evaluation of colon replacement of the esophagus in children, basic inquiry into B12 absorptive mechanisms, continued pursuit of mechanism of renal stone formation and prevention, alterations in lipoprotein chemistry in disease states, pharmacokinetics of a variety of agents, use of transfer factor in chronic active hepatitis, treatment of precocious puberty, and of epilepsy, the significance of pseudo-diabetes of burns, the natural history of diabetes mellitus, treatment of ocular herpes, intranasal immunization against flu and streptococcus, inborn errors of metabolism and cancer therapy.